My Future Has Been Dissapeared
by YunnaRaven
Summary: Semua orang di dunia ini pasti mempunyai cita - cita yang diimpikannya, dengan berusaha, kerja keras. Itulah yang diinginkan oleh gadis berumur 13 tahun, Kotone Lyra bersama partnernya Chikorita. Tapi, semua itu tidaklah mudah, beberapa orang disekitarnya ingin menghalangi impiannya itu. Akankah Lyra berhasil menggapai cita-citanya itu? Atau akan berhenti di tengah - tengah?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic : Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver

Team Rocket Executive Proton x Kotone Lyra

**Note Author: Fanfic pertamaku, tolong jangan di bully ya. Saya masih newbie, butuh banyak review dari kalian semua, hai para reader. Fanfic kali ini, aku pakai pasangan Proton (Team Rocket Executive) dengan Kotone Lyra (Pokemon Trainer). Maaf kalau banyak typo, kata – kata yang berantakan.**

**Selamat membaca ^^/**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN MY POKEMON **

Prolog :

Namaku Kotone Lyra, aku tinggal di New Bark Town bersama kedua orangtuaku dan kedua sahabat sejatiku, Ethan dan Silver. Orang tuaku mendaftarkanku di sebuah sekolah yang begitu megah dan mewah namanya Pokemon Academy, di sekolah itu diajarkan beberapa materi tentang pokemon, skill ( HM dan TM), ability, dan masih banyak sekali lagi. Cita – cita dan impianku ingin menjadi pokemon master dan berlanjut menjadi Profesor Pokemon, karena itulah aku harus banyak belajar dan kebetulan juga aku belum mendapatkan partner untuk dijadikan sebagai teman petualang.

.

.

.

Prolog:Chapter 1 :

Masa kecil adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan, menggembirakan yang pernah aku rasakan, di mana aku menerima pokemon pertamaku pada ulang tahunku yang ke 13. Nama pokemon itu adalah Chikorita. Aku berterima kasih dan menghamburkan pelukan hangat kepada orang tuaku. Lalu, aku pergi keluar dan menunjukkan Chikorita kepada Ethan dan Silver . Mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecilku yang paling baik yang pernah ku kenal. Ethan memiliki pokemon bernama Marill dan Silver dengan partnernya yang setia yaitu Cyndaquil. Kita bertiga pergi ke Ilex Forest, bermain bersama dan mengadakan pertandingan pokemon.

Pertandingan pertama aku melawan Ethan. Meski pokemonku adalah Grass-type, dan pokemon milik Ethan Water-type, aku tidak akan kalah melawan Ethan.

" Chikorita, Tackle!"

" Marill, dodge it. Use Bubblebeam!"

" Chiko, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

_(chiko)_

" Oke. Chikorita, attack with Razor Leaf, then Tackle!"

" Marill, dodge it!"

Marill berusaha melewati serangan dari Chikorita, tetapi Marill gagal. Tubuh Marill terhempas dan terkulai lemas di tanah.

"Yatta! Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan Chikorita . Kamu memang yang terbaik". Chikorita melompat ke arahku dan aku mengelusnya.

_(chiko)._

" Pertandingan yang hebat kalian berdua". Kata Silver.

"Terima kasih, Silver. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi master pokemon, berpetualangan bersama Chikorita dan tentunya aku akan mengalahkan kalian berdua". Kataku kepada Ethan dan Silver.

Silver dan Ethan saling menatap satu sama lain, "kami juga tidak akan kalah darimu, Lyra. Lihat saja nanti!". Kami tertawa bersama dan sepertinya pokemon kami juga mulai akrab satu sama lain. Senja pun tiba, aku dan teman-temanku keluar dari Ilex Forest dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di tengah perjalanan , aku mendengar suara di balik semak-semak lalu aku bertanya kepada Ethan dan Silver apakah mereka mendengar suara tadi, ternyata mereka tidak mendengarnya. ` Hmm...' rasa penasaran pun mulai muncul untuk menselidiki ada apa di balik semak – semak itu tapi, karena ini sudah hampir malam, aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk tidak menselidikinya kali ini.

.

.

.

_Di Rumah Lyra…_

Sesampainya di rumah, aku membantu mom menyiapkan makan malam dan memberi makan Chikorita. Makan malam pun tiba, kami semua makan di meja makan.

" Apa hari ini kamu bersenang – senang bersama Ethan dan Silver, kamu kelihatan senang hari ini?" . Ibuku bertanya ketika dia mengambil nasi untuk ayah.

" Hm!. Tentu saja. Pertama, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunknu dan ayah memberikan pokemon sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Kedua, ketika kami bermain di Ilex Forest, kami mengadakan pertandingan pokemon dan Ibu tahu Lyra melawan Ethan dan akhirnya Lyra menang melawan Ethan . Pertandingan tadi merupakan pertandingan Lyra yang pertama kali, senang sekali rasanya". Aku menjelaskan dan menceritakan semuanya kepada kedua orang tuaku.

" Itu bagus sekali, Lyra. Tapi Lyra, kamu harus ingat kamu masih harus sekolah dan belajar tentunya. Kamu masih muda Lyra, masa depanmu masih jauh dan jika kamu mau menambahkan kegiatanmu dengan les, ayah dan ibu akan membantumu, tentu saja. Kamu mau kan?" ayahku mulai menasehatiku.

"Emm…mungkin, Yah. Lyra pikir-pikir dulu," kataku dengan cengengesan. Aku menghela nafas.

Setelah selesai makan malam dengan ibu dan ayah, aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan menenangkan pikiran sejenak. Aku melepaskan semua pakaianku dan berendam di bathub yang hangat. Aku memanggil Chikorita untuk mandi bersama.

"Chiko…Chikorita, ayo teman waktunya mandi!". Chikorita membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung melompat ke arahku. Aku membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun dan mencuci bulunya. Kami sudah selesai mandi, lalu aku membawa Chikorita ke kamarku dan mengeringkan bulunya , ' dia benar – benar senang' . Chikorita tersenyum ke arahku dan aku juga tersenyum balik ke Chikorita, "nah, sudah selesai. Waktunya tidur Chikorita, mimpi yang indah ya". Chikorita turun dari badanku dan mulai tertidur pulas , aku menatap diriku di depan cermin, " Impianku adalah menjadi master pokemon , belajar semua tentang makanan, skill mereka dan jika aku menambah kegiatanku dengan les, aku pasti tidak bisa fokus". Aku menghela nafas dan mematikan lampu lalu tidur.

.

.

.

**Di tunggu reviewnya yaa. Kalau masih bingung sama ceritanya, nanti ada chapter selanjutnya, hahahay... :D**

**(peluk satu – satu )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Alarm ku berbunyi dan aku menatap jam kecil di mejaku, 'masih jam 6 rupanya'. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur, membuka jendela dan merasakan angin bertiup kencang masuk ke dalam ruang kamarku, "ini akan menjadi hari yang cerah" aku bergumam. Aku keluar dari kamar lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada orang tuaku dan keluar dari rumah untuk jalan – jalan pagi sejenak. Ketika aku berada di luar rumah, aku melihat banyak sekali pokemon berjalan - jalan di pagi hari, lalu aku berhenti sejenak di taman yang indah dan rapi,

_(chiko…chiko…chiko…)_

Rasanya aku mendengar suara memanggil namaku, tiba – tiba sesuatu melompat dari belakang ternyata itu Chikorita, " Chikorita, kamu mau menemaniku jalan – jalan di pagi hari yang cerah ini?" Chikorita mengangguk. Aku melihat sekeliling taman, ada banyak sekali di stan taman itu "kedai es-krim, crepes, hot dog, gulali. Ugh." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli es – krim dan crepes dan membaginya kepada Chikorita, sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah dan menikmati crepes , aku melihat awan hitam mulai bergerumbul di atas langit itu, " mungkin akan turun hujan. Harus cepat – cepat pulang ke rumah, kalau enggak nanti bisa kehujanan".

Setelah menghabiskan semua es- krim dan crepes, aku mengajak Chikorita pulang. Kita keluar dari taman dan pulang ke rumah tetapi, tidak sampai setengah perjalanan tiba – tiba Chikorita berhenti dan berbelok ke kanan, aku terus berlari mengikuti Chikorita, Chikorita semakin jauh dari pandanganku tapi aku tetap terus mengejar dia. Tak terasa aku berlari mengejar Chikorita lalu Chikorita berhenti dan sampailah kami di sebuah hutan yang rindang dan sunyi, "Chikorita, kita harus pulang, mainnya besok aja. Ini sudah mulai mendung", sambil menarik nafas dalam- dalam .

Aku menggendong Chikorita agar dia tidak kabur lagi, (chiko…aku mendengar sesuatu dibalik semak-semak itu) , Chikorita melihat ke arahku seolah-olah dia mengetahui sesuatu, dia menunjukkan tangannya ke arah semak – semak itu, lalu aku berbicara dengannya " ada sesuatu dibalik semak-semak itu katamu?".

Aku memberanikan diri mendekat ke arah semak-semak itu, 'jika apa yang dikatakan Chikorita itu benar, aku percaya dengan Chikorita sepenuhnya karena dia adalah partnerku' aku bergumam. Tanganku mencoba meraih semak – semak dan aku melihat seekor pokemon liar berwarna hijau dengan bentuk seperti kepompong terkulai lemas dan penuh dengan luka, "Metapod!" aku berteriak dan cepat- cepat berlari ke arah Metapod , "bagaimana ini , kita harus membawanya ke pokemon center tapi terlalu jauh dari sini. Chikorita bisakah kau mencari beberapa buah berry di sekitar sini?", Chikorita mengangguk dan bergegas mencari buah berry. "Bertahanlah Metapod, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" .

_(chiko…chiko..chiko…)_

Chikorita datang membawa buah berry cukup banyak , "makanlah Metapod, ini akan mengembalikan kekuatanmu dan menyembuhkanmu". Metapod memakan semua berry yasng dibawakan Chikorita, "Chikorita, terima kasih kau memang bisa diandalkan", aku mengelus kepalanya. Aku kembali melihat Metapod yang telah kembali sehat setelah memakan buah berry, Metapod berterima kasih kepadaku dan Chikorita lalu Metapod menjelaskan semua kejadian yang baru menimpanya tadi, aku dan Chikorita menyimak dengan seksama. Setelah Metapod selesai menyelesaikan ceritanya dia memintaku dan Chikorita mengikutinya , dan akhirnya kami sampai di tempat dimana Metapod dan temannya bermain.

Aku, Metapod dan Chikorita langsung sembunyi dibalik semak , disana aku melihat Caterpie terkulai lemas dan terhempas dari tanah terus menerus, aku memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangan ' aku harus menolognya'. Aku membuka mata dan melihat Golbat lalu dibelakangnya seseorang dengan tinggi kurang lebih 160 cm, berpakaian hitam berlogo 'R' dan berambut hijau kebiru-biruan mendekat ke arah Caterpie yang sudah tak bertenaga lagi, " siapa orang itu ?"

**A/N : Maaf, updatednya chapternya agak lama. Ini buat chapter keduanya. Selamat membaca ~ ^^~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

"Siapa orang itu?"

Laki-laki itu mendekati Caterpie dengan senyumnya yang jahat.

_" Golbat, Sonicboom!"_

Aku langsung berlari ke arah Caterpie dan serangan Golbat gagal mengenai Caterpie . Laki – laki itu tetap tersenyum jahat ke arah kami , "mau apa kau bocah? Tidakkah kau melihat aku sedang sibuk. Aku melihat ke arah Chikorita yang siap bertanding melawan Golbat, " lawanmu adalah aku, takkan ku biarkan kau menyakiti pokemon di hutan ini. _Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" _aku menggertak .

Serangan Chikorita mengenai badan Golbat, tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah dan harus menang. "_Chikorita, Mega Drain!_". Golbat mulai terkulai lemas di tanah, laki – laki itu tetap tersenyum ke arahku, ada apa dibalik senyumnya yang jahat itu?. Laki-laki itu mulai tertawa, aku pikir dia mulai gila. "Bangun Golbat kita tidak boleh kalah, _Mean Look" . _

(chiko...chi-ko...)

Chikorita tidak bisa bergerak, bagaimana ini. " Dasar bocah, Mean Look adalah skill dimana pokemon yang terkena Mean Look tidak akan bisa bergerak dan lari. Nah, bagaimana apa kau sudah menyerah. Lebih baik kita selesaikan dengan cepat karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu. _Golbat, Poison Powder _!".

"Tidak!" Chikorita sudah tidak bisa bertanding lagi, tenaganya sudah habis karena terkena poison tadi. Aku berlari ke arah Chikorita dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku Chikorita, maafkan aku. Semua ini salahku".

Lelaki paruh baya itu mendekatiku, aku menatapnya dengan marah dan kesal. " Lemah sekali, setidaknya ini adalah pertandingan pertamaku melawan anak kecil yang penakut dan tidak berguna sepertimu, Lyra. Aku takkan melupakanmu dan aku berharap juga kau takkan melupakanku". Dengan senyumnya yang jahat dan menakutkan, dia memegang daguku dan wajah kami berdekatan satu sama lain. " Ingat selalu namaku Team Rocket Executive Proton, tetapi kau boleh memanggilku Proton, jangan lupakan itu".

"Proton, aku takkan melupakanmu sampai kapanpun, dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini dan suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan bertemu dan aku akan menang melawanmu". Wajah kami masih berdekatan, aku menatap mata hijau kebiruan-biruan itu, mata yang dingin tanpa perasaan. Dia berbisik di dekat telingaku membuatku merinding, aku hanya bisa terdiam pada posisiku.

"Ucapan yang berani, buktikan jika kau bisa, Lyra. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi". Lelaki itu hilang dengan menggunakan smoke bomb. Caterpie dan Metapod menghampiriku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka pergi ke tempat yang aman. Awan hitam mulai bergerumbul , hujan mulai turun membasahi semua badanku, aku berdiri dan mengangkat Chikorita dengan kedua tanganku dan berlari menuju ke Pokemon Center.

" Chikorita, bertahanlah".

.

.

.

_Sesampainya di Pokemon Center_

" Joy-san , aku mohon tolong Chikorita" . Joy-san mengangguk. Aku duduk di ruang tunggu, berdoa agar Chikorita dapat sembuh dari serangan Golbat tadi. Pintu Pokemon Center terbuka dan seseorang memanggil namaku, ternyata itu Ethan dan Silver. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan mereka tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, Ehtan dan SIlver memelukku.

" Apa yang terjadi Lyra , badanmu basah semua. Bagaimana kau bisa kehujanan. Apa yang terjadi dengan Chikorita?" Ethan langsung menanyakan semua itu.

Sliver mendepis tangan Ethan, "Ethan, hentikan. Biarkan Lyra tenang dulu. Aku akan mengambil minuman dulu, tenangkan pikiranmu Lyra, Chikorita pasti akan baik – baik saja". Sliver berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku, Ethan dan Silver menunggu Chikorita dari tempat perawatan, sudah 1 jam mereka bertiga berada di Pokemon Center. Keadaan semakin sunyi, akhirnya aku mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, Ethan dan Silver mendengar dengan saksama. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu dimana tempat Chikorita dirawat, Chikorita langsung melompat ke arahku dan aku memeluknya.

"Chikorita, aku tahu kamu pasti baik- baik saja", air mata bergelinang di pipiku.

_(chiko, tentu saja aku baik-baik)_

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, kami berpamitan dengan Joy-san lalu Ethan dan Silver mengantarkanku pulang sampai ke rumah, " terima kasih untuk hari ini Ethan, Silver " ucapku dengan terisak. Mereka berdua memelukku, aku tak tahan dengan semua ini, akhirnya Ethan dan Silver menyarankanku untuk beristirahat. Mereka melambaikan tangan kepadaku, karena hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi malam aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan menenangkan pikiran sejenak.

Tiba – tiba aku merasakan kepalaku pusing dan mataku berputar , seolah- olah ada seseorang yang memanggilku " kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya Lyra, aku menyukaimu. Kau adalah bagian dari kami, masa depanmu dan takdirmu ada pada kami. Percayalah padaku, Lyra".

Aku terkejut dan merasakan badanku panas bercampur dingin, karena hujan tadi. Dengan pandangan kosong, aku berjalan menuju kamar dan menghempaskan badan di kasur yang empuk. Rasa kantuk mulai mendatangiku, dan aku mulai tertidur.

**A/N: Maaf updatenya lumayan lama. Si Author lagi terkena germy beberapa hari ini, alias tidak enak badan.. T_T. Keep RnR yaa... **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

" Lyra, makan malam sudah siap". Aku menghiraukan panggilan ibuku untuk makan malam, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangisi semua kejadian hari ini, entah rasa _shock _ yang masih menghantui karena mendengar suara tadi atau mungkin semua ini hanya halusinasi saja.

Sambil menatap cermin aku berkata dalam hati, ' aku tak boleh seperti ini terus'. Lalu aku mengambil baju di lemari dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Cukup lama aku di dalam bathub ku yang hangat, semua rasa lelah dan letih di badanku mulai hilang perlahan sedikit demi sedikit.

Tak lama kemudian , aku keluar dari bathub dan mengenakan piyama tidur. Akhirnya aku melewati makan malam dan langsung berlari ke kamar untuk menata rambut. Aku mulai termenung dan mendebrak meja riasku , " apa suara tadi suara Proton. Kenapa. Apa yang dia inginkan, apa yang kau inginkan dariku Proton?".

_(chiko)_

Chikorita melihat ke arahku dengan wajah memelas dan khawatir, "maafkan aku Chikorita, apa aku membangunkanmu. Kembalilah tidur, sebentar lagi aku juga mau tidur", aku mengelus kepalanya dan Chikorita kembali tidur lagi.

'Proton'

Aku berjalan ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu. " Selamat malam, Chikorita".

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

" Selamat tidur, Chikorita"

Aku menarik selimut dan mulai tertidur. Ketika aku tertidur, aku bermimpi berada dalam hutan yang gelap dan dipenuhi kabut, aku berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini tapi di tengah perjalanan aku menemukan sebuah ekor berwarna merah muda. Ekor berwarna merah muda itu diberi nama " Slowpoke Tail" , yang dimana Slowpoke Tail ini dijual bisa mencapai puluhan bahkan jutaan dolar, aku mempelajari sedikit tentang Slowpoke Tail di sekolahku.

" Mengapa Slowpoke Tail ada di sini dan banyak sekali?" aku bergumam dalam hati dan mengambil Slowpoke Tail itu, lalu kembali menelusuri hutan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Kabutnya semakin tebal, dan semua yang kulihat menjadi putih, tiba – tiba dengan aku tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang tebal, " Slowpoke Tail lagi? Mungkinkah ini sebuah petunjuk menuju jalan keluar dari hutan ini?"

Aku terus mengikuti "Slowpoke Tail" yang mulai berjatuhan di tengah hutan, dan aku berhasil keluar dari hutan berkabut itu, "Yatta!". Tapi karena aku adalah tipe anak yang sangat ingin tahu dan rasa penasaranku sangat tinggi, aku tetap mengikuti Slowpoke Tail yang masih berceceran di jalan dan jejaknya berhenti di sebuah sumur tua yang dalamnya cukup luas, dan umurnya pasti sudah sangat tua, nama sumur itu adalah "Slowpoke Well" .

Karena aku belum pernah masuk ke dalam Slowpoke Well dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan para Slowpoke itu, akhirnya aku melompat ke dalam sumur itu. Beruntunglah ada obor di dalam sumur itu jadi tidak terasa gelap untuk menjelajah hingga kedalamnya.

"Uunngghh..."

Aku mendengar suara seperti seekor pokemon kesakitan, atau hanya perasaanku saja, tapi lebih pastinya aku harus menselidikinya. Aku terus mengikuti suara itu, dan suara itu berasal dari terowongan sebelah kiri, suara itu terdengar semakin keras.

Deru nafasku mulai tersengal – sengal, aku mengarahkan obor di dalam terowongan dan berjalan ke dalam terowongan itu. Aku berdiri di samping terowongan, dan sedikit memicingkan mata untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam terowongan itu, ' Proton dan anak buahnya' . Proton mengambil gunting dan memotong ekor Slowpoke, ' benar – benar kejam' .

" Hey, kamu. Dasar penyusup!"

_Sial_, umpatku. Salah satu dari anggota berbaju dan hitam berlogo 'R' merenggut tanganku. "Lepaskan, tanganku dasar orang aneh", aku berusaha melawan orang itu, tapi hasilnya _zero_ dan aku gagal._ Aku benar – benar lemah_.

Tubuhku terkulai lemas dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, aku berusaha membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit dan melihat seseorang membawa ekor Slowpoke yang sudah berlumuran darah, " Hallo, Lyra. Lama tidak jumpa".

" Proton, lepaskan aku!"

Kejadian yang sama terjadi ketika aku berusaha menolong Caterpie yang sudah kelelahan melawan Golbat. "Selalu lemah seperti biasanya. Mau apa kau datang ke tempat ini?".

" A-aku hanya ingin menjelajahi Slowpoke Well ini, tiba- tiba aku mendengar suara dan karena aku penasaran aku mengikutinya, lalu a-aku tidak sengaja melihatmu memotong ekor ̶―

"Cukup!" jari Proton berada di atas bibirku lalu melepaskannya. "Aku minta maaf, Proton."

Pandangan mata biru kehijauan yang dingin itu, membuatku takut. Proton berjalan ke tempat dia selesai memotong ekor Slowpoke dan mengambil gunting. Proton kembali berjalan memutar ke belakang , " Proton, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!". Gunting itu tepat di atas tenggorokanku dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku, aku memutar wajah ke samping dan wajah kami berhadapan satu sama lain.

" Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Proton. Asalkan kau berhenti berbuat kejam terhadap semua pokemon. Bagaimana, kau setuju. Apa yang kau mau dari ku?". Pertanyaan dan permintaan yang bodoh tanpa sadar aku ucapkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik.

Proton menurunkan gunting dan membuangnya ke tanah. Proton berjalan mengelilingiku dan memandangku sesaat, "benarkah. Kau tidak bohong padaku? Aku tidak bodoh, Lyra dan aku tidak mudah tertipu oleh tipuan anak kecil. Kau takut, padaku?". Wajah Proton semakin dekat dengan wajahku, lalu tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh dan Proton menjilat air mataku.

" Jangan menggodaku , Proton! Aku serius dengan ucapanmu, percayalah padaku". Badanku terasa gemetar semua ucapan yang aku ucapkan benar- benar sudah di luar pikiranku, ' _bagaimana jika dia setuju akan semua ucapanku, aku tidak peduli dengan semua ini' _.

" Baik, aku terima tawaranmu tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan yang terakhir. Berjanji dan tepatilah Lyra, aku tidak suka dengan 'orang yang tidak konsisten dengan semua ucapannya'.

" Baik, aku berjanji. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

Proton hanya terdiam terpaku dan lama – lama menjauh dari hadapanku, " aku mohon Proton, jawab pertanyaanku. Jangan pergi"

_Gasp._

" Hanya mimpi rupanya, mungkin sedikit air putih bisa menenangkan". Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil air putih, " benarkah tadi itu hanya mimpi atau" , aku kembali memandang gelas putih yang kosong, mimpi itu masih teringat di kepalaku, kata-kata yang kuingat " Berjanji dan tepatilah, Lyra. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak konsisten dengan semua ucapannya".

Aku berpikir, semenjak kejadian aku menyelamatkan Caterpie, dan pertandingan melawan Golbat, lalu Proton mengajakku berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. Aku selalu dihantui mimpi buruk dan suara- suara Proton yang masuk ke dalam telingaku, apa aku suka padanya?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I will never ever love with him. Never._

_This is just stupid nightmare._

_Stupid nightmare._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N : This pairing make me crazy, Executive Proton X Lyra. Next, another chapter… ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

**A/N : Sedikit pantun atau puisi atau gurindam, ( aku lupa, heehee). Kira – kira puisi untuk siapa ya? (ah, sudahlah)**

_◦ ◦ Aku harus fokus untuk mendapatkan apa yang selama ini aku impikan ◦ ◦_

_◦ ◦ Tak akan kubiarkan dia menjatuhkanku ◦ ◦_

_◦ ◦ Meski harus melakukan apa yang dia inginkan ◦ ◦_

_◦ ◦ Karena aku telah berjanji untuk membuatmu bangga kepadaku ◦ ◦_

" Lyra, bangun. Apa kau tidak sekolah hari ini?"

Aku capek sekali, rasanya hari ini ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu di kasur yang empuk dan hangat, lagi pula apa pentingnya sekolah. Akhirnya, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka jendela, sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah dan merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk masuk ke ruang kamar tidurku.

Aku bergegas membereskan tempat tidur, lalu menyiapkan baju seragam, aku menatap jam di meja belajarku, " oh tidak sudah jam 7, aku akan terlambat".

Aku berlari menuju anak tangga._ Duk Duk Duk. _ Aku terjatuh dari tangga, kedua orang tuaku sampai tertawa karena sikapku yang masih saja ceroboh dan kurang hati-hati , " Ouch, sakit sekali. Siapa yang meletakkan barang di tengah jalan tadi menghalangi saja? Huh."

Ternyata Chikorita yang menghalangi jalanku. " Geez, Chikorita. Kalau kau masih mengantuk, tidurlah di tempat tidur". Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi, lalu memakai seragam, merapikan rambut, makan pagi, dan pergi ke sekolah.

" Bu, Yah. Aku berangkat sekarang".

" Hati- hati di jalan, Lyra. Kami selalu menyayangimu".

_Warm hug._

Aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah, ternyata Ethan dan Silver sudah menungguku dari tadi. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua dan menghampiri mereka.

" Tch, Lyra lama sekali kau, apa yang kamu lakukan?" kata Ethan dengan ketus.

" Aku minta maaf Ethan, Silver " kataku dengan tersengal – sengal.

Sama seperti hari – hari biasanya, pergi ke sekolah bersama Ethan dan Silver , tentu saja mereka sudah tidak khawatir dengan keadaanku. Kami melontarkan lelucon dan tertawa bersama, Ethan dan Silver benar – benar kocak dan seru bisa dibilang mereka adalah " Duo Comedian" .

" Mari berlomba, yang sampai terakhir di gerbang sekolah, harus mencium Skuntank, kalian siap?" seru Ethan.

Kami semua mengikuti ajakan Ethan untuk berlomba lari menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari mereka. " Lyra, kau curang!", rengek Ethan. Ethan dan Silver tepat dibelakangku dan gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat, tiba – tiba...

_Ding. .Dong. Bel sekolah berbunyi…_

" Gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, ayo cepat anak – anak!" kata pak penjaga pintu itu.

" Tunggu, gerbangnya jangan ditutup!", kami berteriak.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di sekolah dan bergegas masuk ke kelas. Ethan dan Silver sudah lama menjadi teman masa kecilku selain itu, kami juga satu kelas ternyata. Aku merangkul Ethan dan Silver, "ada apa Lyra, kamu tidak seperti biasanya memeluk kami?" tanya Silver heran. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

Wali kelas 6-1, akhirnya tiba di ruangan kelas. Namanya Charlie, Charlie Sensei. Teman – teman kelasku terutama yang cewek , sangat menyukai Charlie Sensei, sifatnya yang dingin dan gaya mengajar yang terdengar biasa saja entah membuat hati para cewek tertarik . Beruntunglah, Charlie Sensei menjadi wali kelasku.

" Anak – anak tolong diam, saya ada sedikit informasi bahwa kita akan mengadakan belajar di luar kelas bulan depan". Seisi ruang kelas mulai bergemuruh dan ramai, Cheren Sensei melanjutkan pembicaraannya " kita akan mengadakan trip pada bulan Maret tanggal 15 Maret di kota Azalea , dimana di kota itu kita akan mengunjungi Slowpoke Well, mengkoleksi apricorn, membuat pokeball dari apricorn bersama Mr. Kurt, dan terakhir mengunjungi Gym Leader,Floakner"

" Mengunjungi Gym Leader Floakner" teman – temanku sangat senang mendengarnya. Cheren Sensei menenangkan murid – muridnya yang mulai ramai sendiri. " Okay, Class. Kita akan mengulang materi untuk trip bulan depan, buka halaman 50 tentang "Azalea Town". Pembelajaran kelas pun dimulai.

_Ding . Dong. Ding. Dong. Bel istirahat berbunyi. _

" Oke, cukup untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, baca dan pelajari untuk materi hari ini, jika masih bingung silahkan bertanya di ruang guru".

"Lyra"

"Lyra"

"Lyra, halo. Ayo, bangun waktunya istirahat", Ethan mengguncangkan badanku.

" Kamu baik – baik saja, Lyra. Muka mu pucat sekali. Apa kamu sakit?" Silver selalu bertanya tentang keadaanku dari tadi pagi.

" Aku baik- baik saja, Ethan, Silver" jawabku dengan lesu. " Lyra!". Silver memegang bahu Ethan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "biarkan Lyra sendiri, Ethan".

Aku pergi ke ruang guru untuk bertemu Cheren Sensei, untuk meminta izin pulang lebih awal. Cheren Sensei akhirnya memberiku izin, Ethan dan Silver melihatku keluar dari ruang guru. Aku berlari Melawai Ethan dan Silver, tangan Ethan meraih pergelangan tanganku, " Lyra, aku mohon. Kenapa kamu menghindar dari kami?".

" Maaf, kali ini kalian harus tetap selalu mengingatku. Selamat tinggal" ucapku dengan menahan tangis.

Aku mengambil tas dan keluar dari kelas lalu bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku terus memikirkan tentang trip yang akan diadakan pada tanggal 15 Maret, _' Slowpoke Well ' _ itulah kata yang terus ada di benakku. Tapi, meski itu hanya mimpi belaka,mungkin bisa saja terjadi, " aku tidak akan membiarkan Proton dan anak buahnya mengacaukan acara sekolah ku. Aku harus mengawasi bahwa Kota Azalea benar- benar aman pada tanggal 15 Maret nanti".

.

.

.

.

_Aku harus menepati janji itu, meski janji itu hanya disampaikan melalui mimpi. _

**A/N : It's already late , 1 A****.****M****.**** So, what's ****your opinion about my story? Please, I need review… **

**( Keep Writing and Reading, la la la ). **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :

_Aku harus menepati janji itu, meski janji itu hanya terjadi di dalam mimpi._

_._

_._

_._

At Team Rocket HQ…

Executive Archer mengumpulkan para anggotanya, Executive Ariana, Petrel, lalu Proton.

" Ariana, Petrel, dan Proton silahkan duduk. Saya mempunyai beberapa tugas yang harus kalian kerjakan"

" Ehem!" ,Executive Archer berdeham sejenak.

" Kita harus mengembalikan masa kejayaan Team Rocket dan tentu saja membawa kembali pimpinan kita, Sir Giovanni. Karena itu, kita harus membuktikannya dengan semua yang telah kita dapatkan selama ini.

Executive Archer berbalik memandang ketiga anak buah itu. Dan melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

" Ariana dan Petrel, kalian berdua berjaga dan mengambil alih Goldenlord City Radio. Sedangkan kau, Proton awasi daerah Azalea Town. Di kota itu, terdapat sebuah sumur tua bernama Slowpoke Well dan di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali pokemon bernama 'Slowpoke' dan ekornya bisa dijual dengan harga puluhan bahkan milyaran. Rapat hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Bubar ".

Akhirnya rapat pun selesai, Executive Archer kembali ke meja kerjanya dan mereka bertiga bergegas untuk menjalankan tugas yang telah mereka terima.

" Proton, sebelum kau menjalankan tugas. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Azalea Town akan mendapatkan kunjungan dari Pokemon Academy, berhatilah-hatilah jangan sampai mereka menemukan identitasmu yang sebenarnya . Satu lagi, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu".

Executive Archer menunjukkan beberapa dokumen tentang murid yang bersekolah di Pokemon Academy. " Mereka akan mengadakan trip pada tanggal 15 Maret di Azalea Town . Aku ingin kau tetap berhati-hati dan waspada, terutama pada bocah ini . Kau mengenal nya?".

Executive berambut _teal _itu mengarahkan kursor mouse dan menunjukkan seorang gadis kecil dengan topi berwarna putih dengan pita merah di sebelah kanannya dengan model rambut_ twin tail. _

_" __Kotone Lyra"_

" Well, aku ingin kau mengawasi dia, kalau perlu dia tidak hadir dalam acara trip itu. Kau mengerti?". Archer mengarahkan.

Proton mengangguk, " aku telah membuat rencana agar anak ini tidak ikut dalam acara itu, Sir. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Executive Archer menepuk pundak teman kerjanya itu, " Proton, aku mempercayaimu dengan semua yang kau kerjakan selama menjadi anggota Team Rocket ini. Kerjakan tugas ini dengan baik".

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :

_11 Maret 20xx_

_._

_._

_._

Hari berganti hari, aku tetap menjalankan aktivitasku seperti biasa. Semua berjalan dengan normal tidak ada hambatan. Lalu satu hari sebelum trip, aku membulatkan tekad untuk tidak mengikuti acara itu dan menemui Proton untuk memastikan semuanya baik – baik saja. Ethan dan Silver tidak menyapaku seperti biasanya, karena mereka tahu aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Meski aku sudah menceritakan semua kejadianku kepada mereka dan mereka percaya, tetap saja aku tidak ingin mereka ikut campur. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua urusanku _sendiri._

Sesampainya di rumah, aku mulai memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas. "besok malam adalah perjalanan yang panjang" kataku dalam hati. Aku melihat ke arah Chikorita dan mengelusnya. Aku berjanji tidak akan membawa Chikorita ke Azalea Town. Aku melalui menguap dan pergi tidur.

Aku tetap menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa, pagi berganti siang, siang berganti sore, sore berganti malam. Selepas pulang sekolah, Lyra membantu menyiapkan makan malam bersama ibunya. Lyra tampak senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya karena dia tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir berada di rumah itu. Setelah selesai makan malam, aku mengucapkan selamat tidur dan memeluk kedua orang tuaku.

Jam terus berdetik tiap menitnya, aku melihat jam di meja kecil. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 WIB, tengah malam telah tiba dan tanggal 12 Maret. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan . Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, aku memegang gagang pintu pelan –pelan kemudian menutupnya kembali. "Selamat tinggal , terlalu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan dalam rumah ini . Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah ini bersama Ethan, Silver, Chikorita, dan teman- teman serta kalian, orang tuaku".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :

Selangkah demi selangkah, akhirnya Lyra berhasil meninggalkan New Bark Town, tanpa Chikorita di sampingnya dan kedua temannya yang selalu mendampinginya. Lyra terus waspada jika sewaktu – waktu ada pokemon liar yang tiba – tiba menyerangnya, dengan berbekal tas, peta perjalanan, beberapa uang serta makan dan minum. Lyra terus berjalan dan sampai di kota Cherrygroove. Lelah dan penat pun dia rasakan tapi itu tidak membuatnya merasakan kelelahan itu. Perjalanan yang ditempuh masih jauh, tinggal melewati dua kota lagi yaitu Violet City dan Azalea City. Di kota Azalea lah terdapat sebuah sumur tua yang ditinggali oleh para Slowpoke dan sumur diberi nama ' Slowpoke Well '.

Lyra melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan jam 10 pagi, perjalanan dari New Bark Town menuju Cherrygrove cukup melelahkan. Haus, lapar, dan mengantuk Lyra rasakan, dia baru makan dan minum kemarin, tidur pun juga, jadi tenaga Lyra masih cukup untuk melakukan perjalanan. "Semoga ini adalah jalan dan pilihan yang terbaik, takkan ku biarkan Proton dan anak buahnya merusak acara trip hari minggu besok". Dengan tekad dan keteguhan hati yang kuat, Lyra terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kota selanjutnya yaitu Violet City.

.

.

.

**A/N : Penulis meminta maaf apabila pada chapter ini, cerita sangat sedikit. Sangat butuh masukan, review, kritik maupun saran. But, please don't bully me…_,…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Terik matahari yang menyilaukan mata, Lyra melewati beberapa rintangan dan hambatan selama perjalanannya tanpa Chikorita di sampingnya, dia akan menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan gadis yang lemah, penakut dan selalu optimis. Lyra membuka peta, dia sudah melewati kota Cherrygrove dan dia juga sudah sampai di Route 32, "hmm…". Lyra melihat sekitar bahwa di sekitarnya sudah sepi dan sunyi, langit pun berubah menjadi gelap, "aku akan berkemah di dekat sini dan melanjutkan perjalanan beok mengingat aku juga belum mengisi perut dan tenaga hari ini.

Dia mengeluarkan peralatan serta perlengkapan dari dalam tasnya : tenda, selimut, makanan dan minuman dan yang terakhir kantung tidur. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Lyra berkemah sendirian di dalam hutan, sambal menghangatkan diri di dekat api unggun dan memakan makanan siap saji, Lyra termenung menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang.

" Ethan dan Silver, bagaimana kabarnya ya sekarang? Mereka pasti sekarang tidur".

" Papa, Mama dan Chiko, semoga selalu sehat di sana. Selamat malam semuanya".

Sambil mematikan api unggun, Lyra pun mulai tertidur dan bermimpi. Mimpi yang sama pun terulang lagi, dia sudah sampai di Slowpoke Well , tetapi karena kecerobohannya dia ditangkap oleh salah satu anggota Team Rocket. Dia di tempatkan di salah satu ruangan yang penuh dengan 'Slowpoke Tail' hasil curian dari Team Rocket. Lyra tiba – tiba terbangun, "tempat apa tadi, 'Slowpoke Tail' dan beberapa uang poke dollar. Tetapi, ternyata itu bukanlah mimpi, dia benar – benar berada di ruangan itu. Lyra terlihat bingung dengan semua ini.

Lyra berjalan menuju pintu. Terkunci. Dia tetap berusaha untuk membuka pintu dengan alat apapun agar pintu itu dapat terbuka.

"tidak bisa, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?". Lyra terus berpikir dan tetap berdiri di depan pintu itu.

Tiba – tiba seseorang masuk dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya. Lyra bersembunyi di balik tumpukan – tumpukan Slowpoke Tail yang siap dijual. Karena kecerobohannya kaki Lyra tak sengaja menginjak Slowpoke Taily yang terjatuh.

_Step . . . _

"Oh, tidak" gumam Lyra dalam hati. Dia berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya baik – baik saja. Badan Lyra mulai gemetar, berharap dia tidak tertangkap oleh salah satu anggota Team Rocket yang akan membawanya kepada Proton. Lyra melirik sedikit dari balik tumpukan kotak berisi Slowpoke Tail. Tidak ada orang di tempat itu.

"Selamat datang, putri kecil. Keberanianmu patut diakui, saya suka. Tetap konsisten dan tepatilah janjimu, Lyra". Lyra mengenal suara itu , lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Proton.


End file.
